Talk:Nightmare
Isn't Nightmare like Thardus? Shouldn't there be something in the Trivia section saying that Nightmare is similar to Thardus? RoyboyX :How are they similar? User:Tuckerscreator 10:59 23 May 2009 They're both rocky & encountered in arctic environments. RoyboyX Nightmare is a robotic experiment, not an accidentaly awakened rock monster. User:Tuckerscreator 11:37 23 May 2009 : From what I understood, Thardus was just a mass of boulders somehow given life from excess phazon in the area due to excessive experimentation in the surroundings. I could be wrong, but I don't believe it was naturally occurring. 07:40, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Gender The article often refers to Nightmare being male by using pronouns like "he," "him," and "his." Is there an official source for this gender or is it speculative? If it is speculative, then all pronouns should be made into their gender-nuetral counterparts (i.e. it, its). Bob Chao 23:52, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Given it's a robot, then I agree.--Tuckerscreator 01:21, 11 June 2009 (UTC) SPOILERS!!!! I've found AWESOME NEWS On OTHER M!!! Nightmare,Ridley and QUEEN METROID Boss fights are LEAKED!!!! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6dLLNTgu9fU&feature=channel Metroid101 08:30, August 28, 2010 (UTC) ALSO!! That Blonde "Girl" has been revealed... IN YOUR FACE RBX I told you!! Sorry Im so f***king excited because 1/10 of the game has been leaked Metroid101 09:02, August 28, 2010 (UTC) I played the game not knowing Nightmare was in it and when I must say it was definitley an OMG moment.....then another OMG moment when he comes back for a round 2. Marx Wraith 02:07, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Nightmare's Scream Am I the only one who hears Nightmare's scream and thinks "Human Baby Scream"? It sounds sort of like one... and given the recurring maternity theme in this game... Thoughts? 01:27, September 23, 2010 (UTC) I've seen people say the same thing on the Gamefaqs boards. Nightmare's been compared to an evil mutant baby monster quite often. Dunno if it's notable without a real source or evidence that it was intentional, though. Dazuro 01:31, September 23, 2010 (UTC) I assumed the scream belonging to a Banshee... then again, I never heard what a Banshee Scream is like... Shadowblade777 07:32, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :Typically depicted in folklore as a wailing woman. Great Mara 08:17, September 23, 2010 (UTC) I didn't think it's scream was that baby-like, but its face resembled a baby's in a lot of ways... *ugh*. Babies freak me out. Always have. People usually thank that's a bit weird, but... wait.... I think that might mean something! A lot of people would react emotionally to seeing something that looks sort of like a baby, but is all green and mutant-y, and then having to shoot it.... maybe the resemblence was way for the developers to make Nightmare more viscerally terrifying.--AdmiralSakai 17:14, September 25, 2010 (UTC) How it got free in Fusion I remember reading something about Nightmare getting loose in Sector 5 (when it wrecked most of the sector). The way Adam said there was "more trouble" in ARC, there was a pause before he told Samus about the explosion in the Data Room. "Wait, more trouble, hang on... ..............." (Might not be exact, but close) The theory I heard says that the pause where Adam is "investigating" the problem is actually him setting Nightmare loose. It does make sense, to an extent. There's already some suspicion by that point that the GF is up to something, and up until the end of the game the AI version of Adam is basically just a willing servant of the Federation. They don't want Samus to get rid of the X because they're interested in studying them; why not set a powerful bio-weapon loose to kill her? Just label it as a normal KIA, and you'd be free to move in and get your asses killed by start containing the X for research and experimentation! This is only what I've heard, but given what we can see in-game I think that there may be something to this, and I thought it might be nice to share it with the rest of Wikitroid to see what you guys think. Diachronos 05:02, September 24, 2010 (UTC) I hate the Nightmare. I hate its slimy guts. It was so hard in Fusion...Wonderwalrus 16:46, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Legality I'm a little unsure how exactly bioweapons are handled under Federation law. Is just the creation of them illegal? Or can they not actually be used under any circumstances? Nightmare was created by a group of rogue military people and scientists who were apparantly prosecuted for their actions (the ones that survived, anyway...), but it was then taken to BSL for study, and Adam said that the Fed wanted to use it for "military applications"- i.e. they wanted eventually to send it out onto the battle field, and USE it. Was using Nightmare after it had been lawfully "confiscated" itself an illegal action?--AdmiralSakai 17:14, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :In Other M, Samus said "Use of Bioweapons is strictly prohibited". Shadowblade777 19:47, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Bio-weapons would need the DNA manipulation of various test-subjects having to go through painful experiments and the ultimate results being a super-weapon of catastrophic power. Not only would it be considered in-humane, but that's also playing God and that never ends well. Marx Wraith 22:32, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Artificial Gravity? Is it just me, or did Nightmare seem to be an artificial gravity system for the Bottle Ship? Think about it. He obviously had control of gravity with a far greater reach than in Fusion, and after he dies, the changes it made remain. When first found, it is wired into some sort of machinery in the ceiling. I realize this would mean that the bottle ship would have to have at least one other Gravity system, otherwise the gravity would have gone screwy after his death, but it...sort of makes sense. Thoughts? --[[User:DekutullaZM|''Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] 18:27, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :It could be that he was just charging his armor. But the rooms that were malfunctioning that continue to malfunction after Nightmare's death prove that it wasn't Nightmare doing that, otherwise they would have reverted to standard. So they're just malfunctioning. They should have used Centrifugal Force instead. Extraxi 18:56, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :Although the rotation idea would work in theory, the Bottle Ship's frame of reference (seen from a chart in Main Sector that shows where all the environments are, and remembering that those environments are "below" one another) has "down" pointing to the base of the ship where the engines are, and "up" being towards the ring part, as though the Bottle Ship were an actual bottle sitting on a table. In order to create that sort of gravity scheme with rotation, the ship would have to "tumble" end-over-end in a very wierd way that it does not seem to do in-game. So they must be using some other artifical-gravity or pseudogravity technology that we haven't discovered yet. However, it is quite possible that Nightmare "broke" the gravity system with its own localized gravitational fields, in a way that just didn't reset once those fields were removed.--AdmiralSakai 19:30, September 26, 2010 (UTC) ::I know, that's why I said they should've used it! It's cheaper, doesn't take up so much energy, and they'd have a nicer design. GF sure knows how to blow money. Extraxi 19:39, September 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, I see what you mean..... yeah, the BS ''looks like it would be PERFECT for rotating along the vertical axis..... unless there's some "spooky" property of the atigrav generator thing that makes it superior, such as the ability to cancel out a portion of the ship's mass and make it easier to move, or assist in travelling faster than light, or protect the interior against G-forces, or whatever. Maybe they just thought they needed the gravity to be perfectly even throughout the ship, as opposed to getting weaker as you appreached the center.--AdmiralSakai 19:48, September 26, 2010 (UTC) SZ Nightmare's not in Sector Zero. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy''X]] (Talk • • UN) 21:06, February 6, 2011 (UTC) I always considered that part of the Cryosphere Sector Zero. Do we class that long entrance shaft with the blast doors as sector Zero? I'll change it to Cryosphere. BTW are you having problems with IRC or is it just me who gets shoved to the overflow channel? [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 21:39, February 6, 2011 (UTC) It does not simplify matters that Sector Zero and the Cryosphere are listed on the same map. It is difficult to say where one ends and the other begins. I have always thought that S0 is comprised of everything beyond the elevator at the end of the mechanical corridor. "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 23:06, February 6, 2011 (UTC) "tractor beam" I don't get it. Why does Nightmare's Gravity Manipulator in Other M "attract" Samus's beam shots? Is there any logic behind that? Shadowblade777 03:25, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Easy: Nightmare can control gravity. During the fight he has a small black hole/void at the base of his Gravity Manipulator. That's what is causing the "tractor beam" effect. 21:12, May 16, 2011 (UTC) :... I still don't get it... Shadowblade777 02:03, May 17, 2011 (UTC) ...Ever heard of a black hole? The thing that sucks everything up, even light? That thing is generating so much gravity it's sucking up Samus's shots. Not to mention it was a just an element in the fight the producers wanted in there. 03:17, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Gravity Manipulator = Black Hole? Shadowblade777 07:09, May 17, 2011 (UTC) :Let's not forget the cause of black holes. SteveZombie 11:18, May 17, 2011 (UTC) :I'm curious how powerful that black hole would be if it can suck in beams and missiles from a great distance. Black holes don't necessarily suck in anything. I believe it is at the event horizon that things would start getting pulled in. Proto-Mind (talk) 17:16, November 24, 2012 (UTC) It What is Nightmare? It seems to be slime in a robotic suit with creepy details. Nightmare is a good boss,but what was his, well,how can I say it, Purpose? :According to Adam, it was for military applications. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 22:19, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Hey... Is it still needing Clean-Up? It looked good to me... GreenKirby213 (Talk) 18:14, May 1, 2013 (UTC) part of etecoon cage? If it wasn't infected to start with then could it have been infected after the etecoons have been freed as the two cages could be connected, but then where was it the first time through the room, maybe it was dyeing from x infection and when samus returned the mimic started trying to escape?Pikmin theories (talk) 21:47, June 16, 2016 (UTC)